It is known that within online games, users tend to participate in various aspects of the game and eschew others. These aspects include, for example, a collection/harvesting mechanic in which resources are collected, cultivated, manufactured, etc. Another aspect includes Player versus Player (“PvP”) gameplay in which users seek to engage in compete directly with other players within the game (e.g., battling). Yet another aspect includes Player versus Environment (“PvE”) gameplay in which users seek to complete “quests” or other tasks within the game to gain points, virtual items, and/or other rewards.
However, in conventional online games, bundles of virtual items and/or pricing of the bundles of virtual items are uniform among all users. Conventional bundling of virtual items does not distinguish what types of virtual items a particular user desires to access, is willing to pay for, and/or will maintain user's desire to access the online game.
Accordingly, alternative approaches regarding customization of virtual item bundles may enhance users' gameplay experience.